


Let's Try This Again

by bluesuedeshoes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesuedeshoes/pseuds/bluesuedeshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: I loved the Snowbarry karaoke... Can you write a follow up or second date/outing for them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Try This Again

**** “Why is it when the two of us do recon, you inevitably end up drunk?” Barry asked, amusement coloring his voice as he propped Caitlin up.

“I do not _inevitably_ end up drunk,” she informed him. “It was a pub crawl. What other outcome were you expecting?”

Barry laughed, scribbling his name on their final bar tab of the night. “Dr. Snow, I think you need to refresh your vocabulary. That is _exactly_ what ‘inevitably’ means.”

“It’s not my fault your metabolism is so hearty that you can’t get drunk. Any normal person would be by now.”

Barry resisted the urge to tell Caitlin what a lightweight she was. He didn’t mind. Caitlin was a happy drunk, and those are the best kind to be around. Besides, he was in a good mood, having finally identified their metahuman target: a cocktail waitress with an interesting power over glassware. Now that they knew where to find her, it was just a matter of proving she was the one behind the recent string of robberies in the downtown area.

“This has been fun,” Caitlin’s slurred speech continued. “Going out with you is always fun.” Barry grinned as he put her arm around his shoulders and helped her from the bar stool. “Remember when we did karaoke? That was fun.”

He laughed. “How could I forget? You made me sing _Grease_ and then told me I totally deserved to have a ‘peek’ at you in your underwear.”

“Which you certainly did,” Caitlin said with perfect gravity. “There ought to be _some_ reward for everything you do.”

He threw his head back, laughing while someone held the door open for them. “Caitlin if you aren’t careful I’m actually going to take advantage of that offer sometime,” he said, even though they both knew he was far too decent to ever do such a thing when she was this wasted.“I might be a speedster but I’m still only human.”

Caitlin heaved a dramatic sigh. “Well a girl can dream, I suppose. You’re taking me home, right?”

“Of course I am.” His phone was already dialing an Uber as they spoke.

“Great, then we get a second chance. If at first you don’t succeed….”


End file.
